The ease by which audiences can access digital media through networks has spurred the use of digital media as a means to directly communicate with audiences and with no delay between the creation of the media content and the delivery. In order to reach audiences and maintain a relationship with audiences (e.g., to provide marketing campaigns and/or sustain relationship with customers for a particular product), media content creators develop a resource (Channel) that can be accessed though a network, or customized communications (Electronic mail and/or messaging) to deliver media content to audience users.
For media content creators, the challenge is to develop media content that is relevant to their audience, that raises the audience attention, engaging (e.g., entices audience to take specific action in response to viewing the media content) and that is frequent enough in order to maintain an ongoing relationship. The produce content that fulfills these desired goals, the media content creators have to rely on their own creativity and experience, such as the accumulated knowledge of a given target audience for which the media content is created. Alternatively, the creator user may rely on data collected from user experience/feedback. The creator user may receive feedback from audiences that viewed previous media content and study up-to-date information on the general interests of the audience. Once media content has been delivered, there is an opportunity to monitor streaming in real-time, collecting data about which content type is being accessed by audiences, trends of interest, user's feedback (e.g., recommendations between users), geographical areas etc.
A large number of media types is being used (e.g., written text, video, music, photos etc.) by users around the world. Each media content may be associated with several attribute types (e.g., movies, TV shows, radio shows etc.). In addition to the latter media data and the associated attribute data, other types of data may be gathered and processed, such as interaction of audiences with the digital media, the feedback that users may actively provide and other user behavior data that may be collected. Given the amount of raw data that can be amassed, gathering and utilizing such data presents numerous challenges, some of which are logistical and others are due the lack of know how.
Because of the large amount of data to process and the demand of delivering results in the shortest time possible, it is unfeasible to process the data manually, and may not be productive enough to enable the media content creators to develop media content at a satisfactory frequency to maintain a productive relationship with their audiences.
However, to process data and extract useful information that may be utilized by content creator, existing technologies remain rudimentary.
Therefore, there is a need for methods and systems for collecting, processing and distributing audience data to enable media content creators to create media content that is relevant and of interest to targeted audiences and within time delays that allows media content creators to generate new media content or frequently update existing media content.